


覆舟

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee
Summary: 离婚/现实向/双方皆为普通人/灵感源自喜帖街





	1. 覆舟

“你的东西都在卧室，我没动。”  
Thor推开门，随手把钥匙放在一旁的矮桌上，头也不回地对跟在后面的Loki说。听见Thor的话，Loki没吭声，他自顾自地走进那间不大的卧室，没有理会晃悠进客厅窝进沙发里吞云吐雾的Thor。  
Thor说的没错，房间内的摆设还保持着Loki离开时的模样，只有蒙在窗台上的一层灰提醒着他时间的流逝。Loki站在门口，没有急着进去，他默不作声地打量着屋内的一切。不知道Thor这个月过得怎么样，不过看着样子，应该好不到哪儿去，也许忙到连家都没能回几次，Loki这样想着。  
拉杆箱被拖进房间时发出了刺耳的声音，这噪音的罪魁祸首是行李箱其中一个坏掉的轮子，它“牺牲”在上次离家出走中，超载太多的箱子压在它身上，不堪重负的轮子选择了罢工。轮子的损坏让箱子搬运起来不是那么的方便，Loki没好气地踹了两脚坏掉的箱子，接着他蹲了下来，把箱子打开摊在地上，一样一样地往里头收拾他的东西。  
他首先打开的是衣柜，其实上次走的时候，衣服已经收拾的差不多了，只不过还剩几件过冬的大衣，实在是装不下了，只能留到这次收拾。Loki把衣服从衣架上取下来，一件一件地叠着，收进了放在地上的行李箱里。太久没穿过的衣服有一股霉味儿，Loki一边收拾着，一边盘算着哪儿有干洗店，没准这些衣服得全部送去干洗一遍，Loki暗自嘀咕。  
衣服本来也没剩几件，Loki很快就收拾完了。他直起身子，最后检查了一遍。这间小小的衣橱几乎要被他搬空了，孤零零地只剩下一套西装还挂在衣架上，凄凉又带着几分可笑。Loki伸出手，取下了那套可怜的西装，捏在手里小心地把玩着。  
这是Thor的西装，准确地说，是Loki送给Thor的情人节礼物，也是Thor的第一套正装。在事业刚起步的时候，Thor曾穿着它参加过无数重要场合，从某种意义上来说，这套西装标志了Thor从毛头小子到职场精英的蜕变。Loki记得，在某次激情过后，黏糊的两人依偎在床上温存，Thor吻着Loki的侧脸，开玩笑地说这套西装便是他的铠甲，而Loki则是他的软肋。  
西装并不是来自什么特别昂贵的品牌，甚至在现在看来，布料都显得有些廉价。可在当时，这套西装却是Loki能够支付得起的最好的一套了。彼时的他才刚从学校毕业，进了一家律师事务所，作为律师助理的他从上司那儿领到了第一笔工资。情人节将至，Loki兴冲冲地揣着他的工资卡去了商场，可任凭他逛遍了整间商场，都没能挑到一件合适的礼物。败兴而归的他在回家的路上看见了家成衣店，好奇心促使着他推门而入。这是家卖西装的店，店面不大，只有一位老先生坐镇，可这店里的衣服却是实打实地撞进了Loki的心坎儿里，这才瞅了几眼，他就看中了好几套，他甚至开始在脑内幻想Thor穿上它们的模样。老先生是个明白人，他一眼就看破了Loki藏在兴奋背后的窘迫，可他没说破，只笑眯眯地上前询问起Loki的要求。  
量体裁衣向来不便宜，在开口之前，Loki在心里就已经有了一个预算，可他还是没能料到手工定制的西装会如此昂贵，一套衣服就抵了他一个月的工资。Loki不愿意委屈了他的爱人，他犹豫了一会儿，咬着牙刷了卡。在老先生快马加鞭的赶制后，Loki终于在情人节到来的前夕拿到了他的礼物。  
他当然不会忘记Thor在看到这套西装时惊喜的表情。那时Thor正处于创业初期，如今的商业大厦诞生于写字楼的几个格子间。比不得现在，有各个部门的经理和秘书会为Thor分担工作，在最开始的时候，大大小小的事物都得由Thor自己解决。合作一个接着一个的谈，案子一个接着一个的结，应酬也一顿接着一顿的来，正式的场合逼着Thor不得不放弃他舒服的卫衣与运动裤，可一套得体的西装的价格又实在太棘手，可以说Loki这个礼物解决了Thor的燃眉之急。  
可如今，这套曾陪伴Thor征战南北的战甲却被遗忘在这件空荡荡的衣橱里，落满了灰。也对，随着生意的扩大，越来越的资产流入进Thor的账户，他终于有资本去购买那些昂贵体面的服装了，自然也不会再去理会这件连个像样的牌子都没有的旧衣服了。Loki苦笑着捏了捏手中的布料，他觉得讽刺又无可奈何，半晌，他默默将衣服挂了回去。  
收拾完衣橱，Loki走到床头柜前，他缓缓拉开抽屉，收拾起上次没来得及带走的贴身衣物。袜子被卷成了球，内裤被仔细地叠好，没一会儿功夫，原本凌乱地散在抽屉里的衣物就老老实实地被收进了行李箱。Loki掀开被子，坐在了床沿上，他修长的手指推上了抽屉，老旧的滑轨哀鸣几声后举起了白旗，笨重的木头箱子被卡在了半空。  
Loki颓然地坐在床上，他今天可真是倒霉极了，坏掉的箱子，发霉的衣服再加上现在这个卡顿的抽屉，似乎生活中的一切都在和他作对。他长叹口气，伸出手，轻轻地摸了摸落满了灰的桌面。  
最初明明不是这样的，今天遇到的所有麻烦，在最开始可全部都是包含着蜂蜜的果实，咬上一口，恨不得能从舌尖一路甜到心底。  
就比如说眼前这个基本报废了的床头柜，这可是他和Thor逛遍了整个宜家，精挑细选出来的家具。那时的他们刚买了这套房，首付就掏空了他们俩所有的积蓄，再加上从银行贷的一大笔款，这两个刚刚踏出象牙塔的年轻人实在是有些捉襟见肘了。按照Loki的意思，与其急着去买些花里胡哨的家具，不如两个人先凑活着过段日子，等经济条件宽裕些了再作打算。可Thor却坚决地投了反对票，他一边嚷嚷着他的歪理，一边把Loki抓到了宜家，为他们的爱巢挑选心仪的物件。  
Loki明白Thor的意思，他不善言辞的爱人如此固执不过是因为实在不想委屈了他罢了。所以，当Loki听到Thor嘴里那套念念有词的歪理时，破天荒地没有嘲笑他，而是乖乖地由Thor牵着，二人大摇大摆地进了家具店。  
事情发展到后来，场面变得有些失控，这得归因于宜家里一间间样板房布置的太过温馨了。等Loki真正地进入商场，早先勤俭持家的念头早就被他抛到九霄云外。他拿着手机对着样板房里的家具编码拍个没完，拉着Thor的手一起幻想着他们未来的美好生活。  
幻想归幻想，再美好的未来都要建立于现在。为了省钱，两个人在餐厅点了一杯可以无限续杯的饮料后在宜家的餐厅坐了一下午，翻来覆去地研究着手里的海报。从材料到做工，从功能到外观，短短一个下午，他们俩像是学完了一辈子的相关方面的知识。陪伴与爱为他们彼此带来了无数的勇气，遭受了店员无数白眼的两个人像个没事儿人似的，终于在傍晚选定了家具款式，取货付款，一气呵成。  
都说宜家是快销品牌，里面的东西只适合没什么钱的年轻人购买，没用几年就得换新的。可这规则到他们这儿却成了个例外，用了五六年，却没有丝毫破损的模样。他们用的小心，又勤保养，家具本身就没那么容易坏，就在一个月前，这木抽屉还是一副灵活好用的模样。  
怎么一个月以后全变了呢？  
Loki想不明白，正如同他想不明白他们这场令人艳羡的婚姻怎么就以这样狼狈的结局收场一样。  
是因为他们俩都太忙了么？  
Loki的眼神飘忽，最终落在了窗台上那几盆早已枯死的植物上。  
答案是否定的。  
毕竟在曾经最艰难的时光里，他们的手也是紧握在一起的啊。上下班的接送，清晨与夜晚从未间断的亲吻，周末手挽手在超市里购物，都一笔一划地描绘出爱情的模样。他们的爱情是长跑，只是谁都没想到一路欢歌笑语的终点却是坟墓。  
从客厅传来的几声咳嗽引来了Loki的注意，他将目光从衰败的花草上收回，落在了客厅沙发上那个微驼着背，被烟雾埋没的人影上。  
啊，他想起来了，这段感情的第一条裂缝是由于那场突如其来的疾病。那年的经济危机席卷了全球，各行各业都萧条惨淡的很，尤其是房地产市场，更是一落千丈。随着房地产的跳水，Thor的建材公司也是摇摇欲坠。合约的终止，银行的破产让公司的周转出现了问题。  
日子是有它自己的味道的，Loki清楚地记得，经济危机那段时间的味道是烟酒味儿，香烟难闻的焦油味儿渗进了家里的每个角落，从发丝到指尖，缠绕着的除了那股子令人作呕的烟味儿，还有浓得化不开得忧虑和焦急。为了维持岌岌可危的公司，Thor没日没夜的工作，连轴转的他没了喘息的时间，而剩下的少得可怜的私人时间则全部被那一支支不曾离手的香烟占据，黑暗中闪烁的橙红色光点成了那段时间家中唯一的光芒。  
Loki把一切都看在眼里，作为丈夫，他虽从未插手过Thor公司的事情，但他仍然感受得到Thor的负面情绪。他不敢多问些什么，只得在家撑开笑脸，好让这间老旧的屋子变成Thor最后的避难所，尽管一天的工作早已让他精疲力竭。  
可生活就是生活，它从来不会因为你已经举步维艰就为你降低难度。生活不规律率的恶果很快反应到Thor的身体健康上，素来强壮的他终究还是在初冬时节被一场流感击倒。Thor是半夜开始烧起来的，当Loki冒着大雪把他送进医院时，他的额头早就烧的滚烫。Thor被确诊为支气管炎，医生一边安排治疗，一边嘱咐作为家属的Loki关于照顾病人的注意事项，其中第一条就是禁烟。  
照顾病人不是个轻松的活儿，对工薪阶层更是如此。Thor住院那段时间，Loki硬生生地是把生活过成了两点一线，案宗的油墨味和医院的消毒水味在他身上交替出现。待Thor出院时，Loki也累瘦了一大圈，甚至有不知情的人问道这场病究竟是谁生的。  
就如同被潘多拉打开的魔盒一般，这场意料之外的疾病释放了婚姻与爱情中最丑恶的一面，却独独囚禁了未来得及诉诸于口的爱意。疲惫成了压倒一切的最后一根稻草，当Loki找到还穿着病号服的偷跑进安全通道里抽烟的Thor时，工作的繁忙，生活的压力连同着对不遵循医嘱的丈夫的恼怒如火山般从他心底喷发。他那时大抵真的被情绪冲昏了头，竟说出了那样口不择言的话语。  
Loki当然看到了听见恶言后Thor眼睛里熄灭的光，但骄傲如他，怎可能轻易道歉。Loki冷笑一声，转身就走，自知理亏的Thor安静地跟在他身后，身高将近两米的男人垂着头，乖巧委屈得像是个犯了错企图求得母亲原谅的孩子。  
其实如果只是一次争吵的话，他们何至于落到如此下场呢？婚姻发展到如此不可收拾的地步完全是他们俩咎由自取罢了，谁让他们把本该共同指向生活中困苦的刀尖对准了彼此的心窝呢。  
Loki不是不懂Thor的焦虑，相反的，那些夜里的辗转反侧，那些无人之处的悄然叹息他都一一记在心里。Loki希望Thor能够与他说说心里话，无论是商量对策，还是倾诉苦水，甚至毫无理由的大吵大闹发泄一顿都好，至少都比现在这样不出声响地自己慢慢熬要好，毕竟同甘共苦，本就是作为家人应该一起承担的义务。  
可Loki等来的，不是那场早该来到的谈话，而是两人日复一日的冷淡。冬去春来，随着万物的复苏，他们的事业总算是走出了泥泞不堪的沼泽，可他们俩的感情却被永远地留在了寒冬。早出晚归让他们连彼此碰面的时间都少，不同的工作领域也让他们缺少了交谈的话题，而谈心则变成了一种可望而不可及的奢求。  
Loki不是没想过就这个问题和Thor好好谈一次，他也曾的确为此付出过实践。那天他坐在自家的沙发上苦等到半夜，才等到满身酒气的爱人。Thor喝醉了，但也并非全然失去了自理能力。家里黑着灯，喝醉了的狮子自然没看到坐在黑暗中等候多时的鹿，他晕晕乎乎地走进浴室，磨砂的玻璃门上很快就起了蒸汽。  
Loki是掐着时间走进卧室的，他本以为冲完澡的Thor能找回一两分神智的清明，可当他推开卧室的门时，才发现等候他的只有昏黄夜灯下Thor疲惫的睡脸。Loki蹲在床边看着Thor，他看着Thor那头稍有些长的金发还未干透，湿漉漉地搭在枕头上，印下一片水痕，看着Thor眼眶下的乌青，看着Thor随着呼吸起伏的胸膛。Loki在床边蹲了好一会儿，他还是没舍得叫醒Thor，小腿的酸麻提醒着他时间的流逝，Loki叹了口气，给枕边人掖了掖被子，带上门走了。  
是他先提出的分房而眠，以保证睡眠质量为由，Loki本以为Thor无论如何都会提出反对意见，那样一来，他也可以顺势跟Thor聊聊他们之间的矛盾，毕竟分房而居本就不是他的意思，正如同后面递出的离婚协议书一样，都只是权宜之计而已。可Loki万万没想到的是，Thor在思考了一会儿以后，却答应了，甚至主动提出搬去客房。Loki手脚冰凉地坐在床上看着Thor收拾东西，他甚至无法控制地想着，Thor如此爽快地答应是不是早有预谋，他们之间地感情是不是真的到了无法挽回的地步，而这一切是否又真的只是他一个人的一厢情愿呢？  
而答案他却无法知晓。  
这一地的鸡毛蒜皮终究还是随着那两张离婚协议书的签订而烟消云散。  
Loki望着Thor因为咳嗽而颤动的背影，他想，是不是应该再提醒Thor一句早日戒烟了呢，可包里的离婚证却真真实实地提醒着他，他们俩纠缠不清的人生自此分道扬镳，今后的日子只会如同两条平行线一般互不干扰，他又有什么资格去要求Thor戒烟呢。  
最终，他还是什么都没有说，只是拖着他不怎么好用的箱子朝门口走去，他取下他的钥匙，和Thor的并排放在了门口的矮桌上。Loki直起身，最后环顾了一次这个他曾经生活居住了五年的屋子，最后，他的视线还是落在了Thor身上。Loki觉得自己的喉咙有些发痒，他觉得自己应该说些什么。  
我走了。  
照顾好自己。  
我还爱你。  
都不是  
他张了张嘴，最后只说出一句：  
“卧室床头柜的抽屉坏了，你有空了记得修一下。”


	2. 重圆

打火机“啪”地一下被打着，蓝色的火焰跃然而出，点燃了夹在两指间的香烟。陷进沙发里的男人驼着背，沉默地把滤嘴含入嘴中。Thor深吸一口，尼古丁顷刻间充满肺部，随着白色烟雾缓缓从口中吐出，他把自己狠狠砸进靠背里。  
今天是他这段失败透顶的婚姻生活的最后一天，他的前任此刻正在卧室里收拾行李。不像别的刚离了婚，准备迎接单身生活的男人，Thor连半分都兴奋不起来。坐在沙发上的他双眼无神地盯着面前这团从他身体中呼出的白雾，回忆起上午民政局里的情景。  
没有争吵，没有背叛，甚至连夫妻共同财产都分配的清楚明白，他和Loki是民政局里一对对哭哭啼啼、纠扯不清的怨偶中最冷静的一对。一手递出离婚所需用到的材料，一手收回那本墨绿色的证书，这场婚姻结束得比签署一份合同还要干净利落，缠住两人命运的红线自此一刀两断。  
可Thor想不明白这到底是为什么，所有会导致感情破裂的因素都未曾出现于二人之间，他和Loki，从开始到结束，始终都相敬如宾。Thor曾一度以为他会和Loki举案齐眉直至白头，甚至，在他们的婚礼上，他也是用那样骄傲的语气朝着到场的宾客们宣誓着。可现实却结结实实地给了他一巴掌，不过短短五六年，他们之间的一切皆化为泡影，消逝在这不名讳的可怕诅咒里。  
一股从心底生起的无力感缠绕包裹住了Thor，这个高大的男人头一次感到无助与彷徨，他抬起手，遮住了眼睛，企图阻挡这个让他精疲力竭的世界。  
精疲力竭？  
对，就是精疲力竭。  
让这场看似坚不可摧的感情毁于一旦的蚁穴最初便是由疲惫引起的，他们被羁绊牵扯着，成了可以被随意摆弄的棋子，挣扎着，却徒劳无功。  
那场经济危机来得突然，打得所有人都措不及防。无数大小公司被这场突如其来的灾难打乱了阵脚，破产的破产，歇业的歇业，一幅好不惨淡的模样。当然，连让商业巨鳄都手足无措的经济危机又怎么会放过Thor呢。那个时候，他的公司刚刚起步，接了几个不大不小的单子，赚的虽是不多，但也的的确确是在市场上站稳了身形，按照他本来的计划，若是不出这场意外，他本应借着春风得意的势头在加把劲，彻底打开北美市场的。  
可生活却给了Thor迎头一棒，彻底把他打了个晕头转向。房地产市场是泡沫经济，而这些筑起高台的泡沫在这场信贷危机中彻底崩塌。这场危机波及的不仅是股民和热衷于炒房的投机者，连房地产投资商也自身难保，全身而退已是来不及了，狡诈的商人们只得卷起剩下的家当们逃跑。  
经济圈如同生物链，是一环扣着一环的。随着各大房地厂商的纷纷解约和宣布破产，那些和房地产息息相关的产业自然也遭了殃。也怪初生牛犊不怕虎，在第一家公司提出解约时，Thor并未把这场金融界的海啸放在眼里，甚至懵懂如他，在最一开始的时候，只是把这场令金融界胆寒的风暴当成了一次小小的感冒。  
在接连几家公司都提出解约申请后，事情真正开始失控起来。连续几个月的零收入，财务统计出的账单上触目惊心的亏损数字让Thor有了危机感。那时，经济危机早已进入高潮，每个人都知道了这个来势汹汹的恶魔，一时间，公司上下，人心惶惶。  
Thor不是不知道这个情况，可他没有丝毫办法，他也确实拿不出任何办法。多少久经沙场的老人在这场危机前都束手无策，他一个初出茅庐的孩子又能有什么样的神通呢。逃避是刻在人类骨血里的本能，是它带领着人类躲避危机，从上古存活到了现在。于是Thor逃进了深夜归家后的车厢，那么高大的人却窝在窄小的驾驶座里，束手束脚地抽着烟。但也亏得有这么小小一方天地，让他可以暂时卸下肩膀上的压力，做回自己，沉默地沉淀着压抑了一整天的情绪。  
他觉得自己快要扛不住了。  
Thor一直都是感谢Loki的，至少在那段艰难的岁月里，Loki从未因他越来越晚的归家时间和赚的越来越少的钱而向他发难。相反的，每当他带着满身的疲惫归来，等候他的永远都是热好的饭菜和体贴的笑脸。  
可Loki越是这样，那些淤在Thor心底的压力就越无法脱口，他要如何忍心才能将身体里黑暗的巨兽放出，来吞噬这一屋子的美妙与温馨？他能做的只有好好地坐在桌前，强撑起他的胃口，顶着Loki关切的目光，吞下比平时更多的食物，即便他的胃已多次因过量的食物而发出抗议。  
电视里号称经济学家的老头念念叨叨着，说这场席卷全球的危机将在冬天落幕，蛰伏多时的企业家们蠢蠢欲动，房地产市场暗潮汹涌，看起来一切都在朝好的方面发展着。可Thor却在凄冬的一场流感中倒下了，他被确诊为支气管炎。  
倒也并非是什么绝症，现代的医疗手段早就能够轻而易举地对杀死他身体里的病毒和细菌，可治疗费仍是一笔不小的数目，无论是医药费还是住院费，即便是医保报销了一部分，仍为家庭的经济添了沉重的一担。Thor几次挣扎着从病床上坐起来，闹着要出院，可那几声从喉咙里窜出却又被生生压抑下的咳嗽却明明白白地发出讽刺的笑声。护士见多了像他这样不听话的病人，面无表情地把病床上不听话的男人按了下去，闪着寒光的针头快速扎破Thor的皮肤，冰凉的药液顺着软管一滴一滴地流进他的静脉。被按回病床上的Thor沮丧的听着医生与Loki交谈，消极悲观以及对自己无能的愤怒如同泄漏的煤气般，乘着血液，流遍了全身。  
使人觉得遥远的并非距离，而是一两件无法挽回的小事。病房中的争吵成了引爆炸弹的导火线。下午那通电话来的实在不是时候，Thor的秘书也深觉这点，小姑娘在电话里支支吾吾，直到Thor失去耐性，才说出了公司濒临破产这个悲报。  
挂了电话的Thor坐在床上发了半天呆，他把手机通讯录从头至尾翻了三遍，却发现自己连一个能够拉出来商量对策的人都没有。他崩溃地把手插进头发，用力地扯着，被逼入绝境的他脑袋里甚至产生了些荒谬的想法，可头皮上尖锐的疼痛又无时无刻不在提醒着他眼前这个令人窒息的现实。  
当Loki找到Thor时，他正蹲在医院安全出口的角落里抽着烟，烟草燃烧产生的烟雾灼烧着他尚未痊愈的喉咙，疼痛中夹杂了几分快感。Thor眯着眼睛瞅着他眼前的这团白烟，浓得散不开的烟雾从他口中缓缓吐出，飘渺变换着形状却又遮挡住了一切，像极了那时候渺茫无助的他。  
现在的Thor是以旁观者的角度来回忆那场往事的。关于争执的内容，Thor早就记不清了，但他始终记得Loki于烟雾后时隐时现的面孔，愤怒扭曲了Loki的表情，模糊了Loki那张漂亮的脸庞。Thor知道Loki是真的生气了，他向来温文尔雅的爱人竟咆哮着向他吼出几乎称得上是歹毒的话语，引来了一大群的围观者。  
可他当时大抵是真的烧昏了头，只是傻愣愣地坐在台阶上看着Loki，甚至连手里的烟都忘了灭，直到火星烫到手指才回过神来。Thor猜自己或许应该说些什么，就连他的身体也在催促着他说些什么，可又能说些什么呢？Loki的话像一柄巨锤，把Thor所剩不多的自信砸得稀碎。颤抖着嘴唇的他尝试了许多次，可终究还是没能吐出半个字，那个时候的Thor Odinson满心都觉得委屈。  
经济学家没有说谎，来年开春，随着气温的回升，经济市场也慢慢复苏。这场金融危机好比淘沙的浪，沥去沙石，留下真金。Thor是幸运的，尽管几乎油尽灯枯的公司基本只剩下空壳，但无论如何是在这场风暴中立住了脚跟。局面突然变得明朗起来，上天从不亏待勤者，在Thor日复一日的努力下，公司总算摆脱泥淖，甩去了泥垢，重新站上了被太阳照耀着的彼岸。  
Thor和Loki都忙碌了起来，越来越少的相处时间和共同话题也曾让他感到忧虑，可最终他还是以“日子逐渐蒸蒸日上”这个幌子欺骗了自己。只不过，谎言早晚有被揭穿的一天，即便是自欺欺人也难逃于此。  
当Thor听见Loki提出分房而眠的请求时，他本能地想要反对，但当他看见爱人眼下青黑色的阴影时，拒绝的话语却又怎样都说不出口了。或许是自己的早出晚归影响了Loki的休息，Thor在收拾着自己的东西时这样安慰着自己。客房朝北，见不到太阳，比起温暖明亮的主卧，一到雨天就阴潮得要命的客房实在是不适合他长期手脚冰凉的爱人居住，于是Thor主动提出搬去客房，他总是这样，无论是恋爱还是婚后，他始终想把最好的留给Loki。  
一定是缘分哪里出了差错，才让美好故事以悲剧收场。当Thor收到Loki起草的离婚协议后，他红着眼坐在次卧那张算不上宽敞的床上瞪着眼前薄薄一张纸发了整整一宿的呆，像是面对着什么恐怖的宿敌。Thor发觉自己有些看不懂了，即便这张纸上的每个字都都写得清楚明白。那时的他想问问Loki为什么呢？他们怎么就变成了现在这样呢？  
笔尖提了又落，在这份Loki精心草拟的，甚至连细枝末节的物件都公平分配了的离婚协议上，他一直熬到了破晓时分，还是在离婚协议书上签下了自己的名字，把这场破碎的婚姻留在了永夜。Thor咽下了所有不解与困惑，把签了字的文件留在了茶几上，简单地收拾了几件衣服，离开了家。  
Thor Odinson选择当个逃兵，但请无论如何都要原谅他这份难遇的怯懦。那一纸协议把他变成了一个彻头彻尾的笑话，他无法自控地联想起几日前Loki提出的分居请求，这样掺满了恶意的联想为行走在春寒料峭的街道上的他又添了几分寒意。可他很快又逼着自己放下这种执念，为了那点可怜的自尊，他不愿当个自怨自艾的幽灵，毕竟一切都尘埃落定，再执着于此只有庸人自扰。  
“卧室床头柜的抽屉坏了，你有空了记得修一下。”  
Loki的话唤醒了深陷回忆的Thor，他扭过头，望向侧身立于门前的Loki。阳光透过玻璃窗照进了室内，洒在Loki身上，他逆光站着，表情隐于阴影之下，让人看不真切，只隐隐勾勒出一个高挑且瘦消的人形。Thor看得着迷，Loki此刻的模样让他想起了他们的初遇，而落入耳中的话语又与寻常夫妻的家长里短别无二致，若非那话语中透露出的冷淡，眼前这般温馨场面怎会让人联想到一段婚姻的破灭呢？  
怎么就变成这样了呢？  
在锁舌落上的“咔哒”声中逐渐清醒过来的Thor认命地走去阳台，翻找着不知被埋进何处的工具箱。茫然无绪的他像无头苍蝇似的在杂物里翻找，这个自打看到离婚协议书那天起就盘旋在他脑内的问题再度浮现。有关于这个问题，Thor想不明白，他从未想明白过，过去的他不明白，现在的他不明白，未来的他也一定不会明白。问题的答案只有Loki知道，可惜现在的Thor彻底失去了询问的机会。  
工具箱被埋进了阳台的角落，当Thor把它翻出来的时候，上面早已落了不知道几层灰。Thor掸了掸箱子上的浮尘，黑灰色的尘土瞬间四散于空气，Thor没有防备，一下吸入不少，被呛得直咳。蒙于尘下的透明塑料盖已被日光晒得老化，发黄变脆，只不过是正常操作，盒盖上的两个扣钮就已承受不住，“啪”得一声，寿终正寝。  
支离破碎的塑料片撒了一地，Thor无奈地起身拿起放在一旁的扫把清理。这个工具箱是和家里的家具一起买进回来的，当初一穷二白的两个人可谓是为了省下这一点钱想尽了各种办法。两个从未组装过家具的人拒绝了宜家需要额外付费的组装服务，而是选择拎了这么一小箱工具回来。  
钱，的确是省了，可麻烦事儿也出了一大堆，反倒是得不偿失了。他们俩为了组装这些家具，熬了一整宿，又专门请了一天假。三伏天里，不舍得开空调的两个人蹲在摊了一地的长短不一的木板和螺丝钉的客厅里对着一台老旧到发出“吱呀”怪响的风扇研究着手中的图纸。汗很快打湿了身上的衣服，而面前小功率的电扇除了只能发出让人更加心烦意乱的噪音外，并不能为他们带来丝毫凉意。  
他们在一个组装步骤上卡了壳，接连几次的失败尝试让他们二人爆发了分歧。Loki一把抢过图纸，气呼呼地把Thor挤走，霸占了风扇前全部位置，闷着头一个人研究着，只丢给Thor一个背影。而Thor也暗自窝火，他憋着一口气，把材料统统搬进通风的角落，耷拉着脑袋按照自己的想法一意孤行地组装。  
窗外聒噪得要命的蝉与屋内二人间凝滞的气氛形成了鲜明的对比，他们就这样各自忙活自己的事情，互不理睬，就像两只犄角顶在了一起的小羊，谁都不愿做先退让的那一方。事情本该就这样发展下去，直至Thor不小心弄伤了他的手。组装大型家具是一件让人手忙脚乱的事情，只一个偏差，本该落在钉子上的锤子就毫不留情地砸上了Thor的拇指。受伤的手指迅速冲血红肿起来，疼痛逼得他倒吸了口凉气。  
坐在风扇前把手中的说明书翻得“哗哗”响的Loki听见声音不对立刻起身，他拿着不知从哪儿掏出来的药水和棉球匆匆走到Thor身边，尽管脸上还是挂着一副“我就知道会是这样”的无奈表情，可Loki还是自觉地为Thor用蘸了药水的棉签擦拭起了伤口。  
时光是一只长着巨口的妖怪，像个黑洞似的吞噬了他们最初的模样，比如说曾经那个即便心口不一，但却依然有迹可循的Loki，再比如曾经那个永远坦诚，却也偶尔使坏的Thor。Thor永远不会忘记那个下午嘴上没有一句好话，手下动作却越来越轻的Loki和尽管疼痛可以忍受但却仍然装出一副呲牙咧嘴表情的自己。  
悲剧就是把美好的东西撕碎了给人看，Thor并非文学家，他不清楚他们之间的这段感情能否有资格被称得上是悲剧，但罐中的蜜糖确实被无声地换置成了毒药，而故事开头的那一路欢歌也确实中断于这一地的鸡毛蒜皮里。  
一双大手在箱子中翻拣，Thor挑了几件顺手的工具走进了卧室，他蹲了下来，仔细检查着这个Loki留下来的小问题。床头柜没出什么大毛病，只是因为使用年头太久，滑轨干涩卡住了滑轮，是仅仅几滴润滑油就能解决的问题。  
没有大碍的柜子让Thor松了口气，老实说，他实在是有些舍不得扔掉这些他们共同购置的家具。只不过这样一来，Thor刚刚拿进来工具就没了用武之地，他起身走向阳台，打算把螺丝刀换成箱子里的润滑油。  
落于深色木料上的金属色泽吸引了Thor的视线。那是Loki的手表，或者更准确地说，是Thor送给Loki的关于那套西装的回礼。这可真是一件糟糕的情人节礼物，因为它总与Loki的身份不向配，年少时显得过于老气，而如今又显得过于稚气。  
Loki倒是没什么怨言，相反地，他向来对这只手表爱护有加，只有在每次开庭时才会佩戴。这么多年过去了，这只手表陪着Loki从助理熬成了王牌，尽管表带上的漆都已褪色，连表盘上都出现了几道小小的划痕，可它仍好好地圈在律师的手腕上，守着Loki安然度过每次的唇枪舌战。  
事务所新来的孩子常会好奇，他们也曾问起过这支表的意义，Loki当时什么都没说，可那一双翠眼里闪烁的光比揉碎了的银河还要温柔。没有谁比Thor再清楚，这只手表对Loki来说意味着什么，那是某次庆功宴后的床笫之欢，他的爱人用带着轻颤的声音在他耳鬓厮磨，说那只手表在自己心里与守护神挂上了钩。  
只是如今一切都物是人非，连曾经的“守护神”都被孤零零地抛弃在这里，连同Thor和他们覆灭的婚姻一起，守着这间空荡荡的房子，等候着他们再也不会归来的认领者。  
原来自己才是被抛下的那一个。  
Thor苦笑地看着静静躺在手心中的表，他伸出手，用指腹轻轻摩挲着表面浅浅几道划痕，一种被唤为不甘的情绪逐渐苏醒。  
要他怎么才能甘心呢？  
就像是这个只是缺一点润滑油的抽屉，明明只需稍稍润滑就能完好如初一样，他们的感情也只不过是被几粒碍眼的砂石拌了个跟头，怎么能因此就全盘皆输呢？  
不甘心啊。  
Thor攥紧了手中的表追了出去。  
他得把手表还给Loki。  
顺便再和Loki谈谈他们这段未完待续的爱情。


End file.
